Flashfic Series BTS Jimin
by nekonyaaan
Summary: Kamu dan Jimin menikah di usia 19. Sekarang kalian sudah berada di usia 20-an. Karena kalian menikah muda, jadi meski sudah mendapatkan anak pertama, kalian masih suka ber-lovey-dovey. Ini tidak buruk, kamu sangat menyayangi Jimin. Setiap chapter tidak lebih dari 1000 kata, kecuali chapter spesial. POV-nya kamu. Selamat membaca dan menjelajahi dunia manismu bersama Park JM 'w')/
1. Baby I'm Sleepy

Chapter 1 - Baby I'm Sleepy

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Comedy || 375 words

.

.

.

"Kamu lembek, sih," itu yang kukatakan tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Perkaranya bermula ketika aku menyadari bahwa sup buatanku terlalu asin, sedangkan aku tahu ia telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Aku mengerti, ia hanya diam seperti itu karena tidak mau menyakiti hatiku, dia memang selalu begitu. Tetapi aku tidak suka, sungguh.

Aku lebih suka ia mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan atau mengomentari apa yang tidak beres denganku. Masakan terlalu banyak garam adalah masalah yang sangat sepele, tetapi bagaimana jika nantinya ada masalah yang jauh lebih rumit dan ia masih tidak mau mengkomunikasikannya padaku dengan alasan takut aku merasa jengkel? Aku tidak suka dia lembek, aku ingin hubungan kami terbuka sama lain.

Itulah yang membuatku dengan aksen sensitif berat meluncurkan kalimat itu dari mulutku pagi tadi. Dan sepertinya sekarang kalimat itu telah merubahnya menjadi bicara dengan nada kaku―dan tidak jelas. Betapa tidak? Petang ini tiba-tiba ia menyuruhku mematikan televisi yang aku tonton setelah ia melepaskan sepatu dan mendamparkan tas kerjanya begitu saja ke atas sofa yang aku duduki.

Dan ketika aku tanya 'kenapa?' ia hanya menjawab "Matikan!"

Baiklah, baiklah, aku mematikannya sekarang. Kemudian segera saja ia tarik lenganku ke kamar tidur. Ada dua kemungkinan, pertama, seharian ini ia memikirkan ucapanku yang mengatakan bahwa ia lembek, lalu tercetus niat di benaknya untuk mengungkap semua yang menjadi ganjalan dalam hatinya selama ini padaku, jadi setelah ini mungkin ia akan mengomeliku panjang-panjang. Kemungkinan kedua, dia sedang _horny_. Astaga, seingatku dia tahu kalau aku masih dalam _period_.

Dasi dan blazer ia lepas dengan kasar. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuh kami berdua ke atas tempat tidur, menata posisi kami sedemikian rupa sehingga bantal dengan apiknya menjadi alas kepala kami, serta selimut hangat membalut tubuh kami. Aku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang begini hanya bengal.

"Sekarang apa?" aku bertanya.

"Aku ngantuk."

"Lalu?"

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku erat-erat. "Temani aku tidur, awas kalau kamu tidak ada di pelukanku ketika aku terbangun nanti."

Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Ia sedang berusaha mengungkapkan padaku tentang apa yang ia inginkan dengan cara yang 'tidak lembek'. Aku tertawa samar, Park Jimin suami yang paling aku cintai tengah mencoba menjadi tegas, tetapi kenapa jatuhnya malah … romantis? xD

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, pria ini membuatku jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

A/N

Halo 'w')/

Serial fanfic singkat marriage-life dengan BTS Jimin. Ini sudah ditulis lama sekali, untuk ffn akan saya post satu per satu chapter dalam selingan waktu beberapa hari sampai chapter yang paling terakhir saya selesai tulis, setelah itu baru akan update setiap 1-3 minggu. Ini mungkin membosankan karena tidak memiliki akhir, tapi kalau dipikirkan kembali... apa yang buruk dari cerita manis yang tidak berujung?

 _"Even today, I'm still in the story of you and I that hasn't ended, in Fiction."_

(Beast - Fiction)


	2. Gun

Chapter 2 - Gun

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Comedy || 341 words

.

.

"Hey, aku akan menembakmu!"

Itu Jimin, mengarahkan ujung pistol mainan yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna gelap milik anak pertama kami. Memandangnya tanpa membuat ekspresi apapun, aku lelah bertanya mengapa ia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan walau ia berseru untuk yang kedua kalinya demi menarik perhatianku, aku masih bisu dalam geming. Sungguh, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Kuperhatikan, kini ia sibuk mengarahkan pistol itu pada cermin besar. Membenahi pakaian yang ia kenakan, menyisir rambut dengan jari, kemudian bersandiwara layaknya aktor dalam film laga bergenre kriminal. Oh, tidak lupa ia memicingkan sebelah mata, benar-benar menempatkan mimik wajah setepat-tepatnya. Sebenarnya dia itu memiliki mimpi terpendam sebagai pemeran dalam drama atau apa?

Sejurus aku menutup wajah dengan satu tangan, tidak habis pikir mengapa suamiku begitu memalukan malam ini. Selain itu, aku khawatir suara 'Bang! Bang! Bang!' dari mulutnya membangunkan Jiko yang baru terlelap, apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba ia terjaga dan mendapati ayahnya bersikap seperti itu di depan cermin?

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?" aku bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Aku keren, tidak? Apa aku lebih keren dari polisi dalam drama yang kamu tonton kemarin?"

"Ha?"

Jimin membalikkan badan, pistol sialan itu ia letakkan sudah. "Aku frustasi belakangan ini. Kamu selalu bersemangat memuji polisi dalam televisi itu tampan. Padahal kan selama ini hanya aku yang kamu puji dengan tampan," ia membuat jeda sejenak "Kamu pernah bilang bahwa aku yang paling tampan di dunia ini."

Pria itu menundukkan kepala dengan raut wajah muram. Jadi, hanya karena cemburu pada tokoh dalam drama? Demi apapun, rasanya aku hampir mati akibat menahan tawa. Sangat sulit menahannya, sehingga aku hanya lompat memeluknya dan tertawa di balik dadanya.

"Iya, iya, kamu keren, kamu tampan. Tidak perlu menjadi polisi atau apapun, cukup menjadi Park Jimin saja aku sudah tergila-gila padamu. Hanya saja, kamu memang bukan lagi yang paling tampan," apa yang kuucapkan membuatnya merenggangkan pelukanku, maniknya membulat, menyelimutiku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Karena kalimatku memang belum rampung. "Sekarang ada Jiko yang lebih tampan darimu, tahu?"

Otot di wajahnya melemas, ia tersenyum sekarang dan― satu ciuman mendarat di bibirku. "Terima kasih, sudah melahirkan pangeran yang bisa mengalahkan ketampananku."


	3. Warlock

Chapter 3 - "Warlock"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Married-life, Fluff, (failed)Comedy || 491 words

.

.

.

"Aku menemukan ini di gudang."

Park Jimin tiba-tiba muncul dengan topi kerucut berwarna gelap di kepalanya. Tanpa merasa tertarik, aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap vas bunga. Sedangkan Jimin kulihat malah menyahut kamera untuk mengambil gambar dirinya sendiri bersama topi itu. Padahal karena ini adalah hari Minggu dimana ia libur bekerja, ia sudah berjanji untuk membantuku membersihkan rumah. Berfoto _selfie_ sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan apa yang sudah ia janjikan.

Tapi mengapa benda seperti itu ada di gudang? Apa pemilik rumah sebelumnya yang meletakkan di situ? Entahlah, yang pasti benda itu terasa menganggu, pedas sekali rasanya mata ini melihat suamiku bersenang-senang sendiri dengan pose-pose konyol seperti itu. Dia memang imut, aku tahu dia masih sangat imut meski bukan lagi pemuda belasan tahun seperti awal kami berkencan dulu, namun kupikir akan lebih baik jika ia berhenti membuatku ingin merawatnya seperti bayi. Jimin yang terlalu imut sangat-sangat mengangguku!

"Hey, _lady_ , aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku!"

Sekarang ujung gagang sapu yang ia arahkan kepadaku―masih mengenakan topi kerucutnya. Penyihir, begitu maksudnya? Aku bingung aku harus marah atau tertawa. Di satu sisi aku ingin mendorongnya kembali masuk gudang agar ia dapat bersih-bersih kembali dan melupakan peran penyihirnya, namun di lain sisi aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya dan berkata 'Kamu imut!' berkali-kali.

Dan ketika ia mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh seperti melompat, berlari, dan berputar, aku sungguh tak lagi memberi fokus pada kegiatanku sebelumnya. Tanpa disadarinya Jimin terus memperkecil jarak diantara kami dengan gerakan yang diiringi mantra tak jelas itu. Ia sudah tenggelam dengan delusinya sendiri hingga pada akhirnya ia tersandung kaki meja dan jatuh menimpaku.

Benar-benar jatuh menimpaku, seperti dalam drama saja. Beruntung kami jatuhnya di atas kursi yang empuk, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa sakit terlalu banyak karena tertindih tubuh Jimin yang lebih besar dariku. Topi yang terlepas begitu saja dengan sendirinya itu tidak Jimin hiraukan, wajah kami dipertemukan oleh kulit hidung yang menempel satu sama lain.

Aroma Jimin. Percampuran antara aroma keringatnya, debu, deterjen bubuk dari pakaiannya, serta aroma pengharum ruangan dalam rumah kami menyatu membentuk suatu bau spesifik yang tidak ada duanya. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kucium dari tubuh Jimin.

"Park Jimin," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Jangan mengaplikasikan sihir jatuh cinta padamu ke aku. Batalkan mantra itu."

Jimin mendekapku kemudian memutar tubuh kami sehingga ia tidak lagi menaruh beban tubuhnya di atasku, kami hanya terbaring miring dengan posisi berpelukan. Lengan dan dada Jimin hangat, begitu pula dengan karbon dioksida yang keluar dari hidungnya, ini bahkan lebih menghangatkan dari apel bakar di musim gugur.

"Kenapa? Kamu membenciku? Dan tidak ingin lagi jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Bukan begitu, sayang," aku mengelus lembut pipinya yang berdebu, "Selama ini aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, dan tanpa mantra pun kamu selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap hari. Jika kamu masih saja melempariku sihir itu ..."

Aku berhenti sejenak, tertarik dengan bibir merona miliknya yang berisi. Sial, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku menciumnya, tetap saja masih terlihat menggairahkan. "Jika kamu masih saja melempariku sihir itu, aku bisa gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."


	4. Distinction

Chapter 4 - "Distiction"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Fluff, Romance || R || 849 words

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu sudah tertutup menyembunyikan manik-manik kokoa gelapnya ketika mataku sendiri terbuka tiba-tiba. Tak ayal begitu sunyi, jarum pendek pada jam dinding sudah terdekap pada angka 2 di sana. Kenapa aku bisa terjaga dini hari begini?

Kumiringkan tubuh memandang wajah bagian samping milik Park Jimin, juga mendengarkan suara napas-napas panjangnya yang berebut tahta dengan suara berdetiknya jam ditengah kesenyapan ini. Dia terlihat begitu tenang ketika tenggelam dalam lelap, tidur dengan nyenyak rupanya. Aku yakin hari ini ia kelelahan setelah membantuku membersihkan rumah, jadi syukurlah, dia beristirahat dengan baik.

Aku tidak begitu menyesal meski mataku tak dapat lagi terpejam, karena itu artinya aku dapat memandang wajah damai itu lebih lama. Jimin itu orang yang tak pernah diam, banyak bicara dan banyak bergerak, hanya saat-saat seperti ini aku dapat menjumpai diri tenangnya.

Berbeda denganku, memang. Kami sudah berbeda sejak awal.

 _Memperhatikan Park Jimin yang berkonsentrasi dengan bola basket tanpa peduli pada terik matahari yang menimpa kulit coklat terangnya ataupun pada bulir-bulir keringat yang tampak membanjiri mulai dari dahi sampai dadanya, membuatku berpikir bahwa pacarku itu berbeda denganku._

 _Seperti dirinya yang hanya memberi reaksi sebuah kerutan dahi dan kedikan bahu ketika aku bertanya suatu sinomin kata yang lebih cantik untuk memperindah diksi dalam prosa yang kutulis, atau sepertiku yang selalu menolaknya untuk menjadi kawan latihan basket, dance, atau hal-hal semacam itu karena aku tahu gerakanku lamban, kaku, dan tidak responsif._

 _Jimin ibarat musim panas yang penuh semangat, sedangkan aku seperti musim gugur yang sepoi sendu. Kami dekat, kami bersisian, tapi tetap saja kami tidak sama._

 _Lalu, apa keputusanku untuk menerimanya sebagai pacarku sebulan yang lalu itu benar? Kami bahkan tidak begitu dekat sebelumnya, hanya saja kebetulan sepasang panah cupid mengenai punggung kami lalu menginfeksikan virus bernama cinta dari ujung mata panah itu._

 _Sekian detik kemudian, aku beralih fokus kembali pada kamus bahasa di tanganku. Diriku adalah aku, yang lebih cocok duduk mematung dengan cumbuan sastra di bawah lindungan rindang pohon serta belaian angin kering siang hari. Aku mulai berhenti berharap banyak pada hubungan kami, karena aku dan pemuda itu berbeda―alasan itu lagi._

 _"_ _Apa kamu benar-benar membaca?" Jimin dengan napas terengahnya menghampiriku, "Tatapanmu kosong. Kamu sedang melamun, kan?"_

 _Pemuda berkaus_ singlet _itu tidak salah, meski benda itu terbuka hingga menghalangi sebagian mukaku dari sudut pandang depan, pikiranku tidak benar-benar tertuju pada setiap alfabet yang ada di sana. Aku memikirkan tentang kami._

 _"_ _Hey, ada apa, sih?" Jimin duduk menghadapku dari samping sekarang._

 _Aku menggigit bibir, ragu apakah aku harus mengatakan tentang itu pada Jimin. Aku takut ia salah paham, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. "Jimin-_ ah _, Apa kamu pikir hubungan kita bisa bertahan lama?" aku mulai berbicara akhirnya, dan sambutan awal darinya adalah mengernyit. "Maksudku, kita ini kan berbeda. Aku yakin kamu juga berpikir demikian."_

 _Jimin tergugu, tak ada balasan―selama lebih dari dua puluh detik, kurasa. Aku mulai gelisah, takut ia merasa tersinggung atau sesuatu yang akan membuatku menyesal telah membahas hal ini. Tetapi kemudian ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang memegang buku, mendorongnya ke bawah hingga benda itu enyah dari posisinya sebagai penghalang wajahku._

 _Sejemang kemudian, ia membuat bibir kami bertemu. Mengejutkan sampai jantungku akan kabur dari rangkulan tulang rusuk di dadaku rasanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menerka bahwa ciuman pertama kami akan terjadi hari ini. Belasan sekon dimana wajahku memanas oleh kecupannya bersama dengan pertanyaan dalam hati; 'Jadi apa yang Jimin pikirkan ketika kubilang kami berbeda?'_

 _"_ _Siapa yang peduli dengan perbedaan? Aku menyukaimu, dan kamu menyukaiku, lantas apa salahnya jika kita bersama?" Itu balasannya, itu yang ia pikirkan selama dua puluh detik tergugu dalam bisu tadi. "Lagi pula, tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar sama di dunia ini."_

 _Aku menghela napas, lega karena ternyata ia tidak marah. Selain itu, jawabannya mampu menyelamatkanku dari kegundahan yang selama ini menghantam pikiranku setiap waktu. Aku terlalu banyak menghitung distingsi diantara kami hingga lupa pada satu gagasan sederhana; apa salahnya jika kami bersama?_

 _Lagi pula, kendati keserupaan mutlak antar manusia itu tak pernah nyata eksistensinya, tapi..._

 _"_ _Ada kucing! Astaga, imutnya!" Jimin berlari kecil menuju kucing loreng di seberang lapangan lalu membawanya kemari. "Lihat, bukankah kamu juga menyukai kucing?" ia mengelus bulu-bulu itu lembut, membuatku tertarik untuk ikut mengelusnya._

 _...Tak terdapat pula dalam teori manapun sepasang manusia yang benar-benar berbeda. Setiap individu dengan individu yang lain pasti memiliki kesamaan, setidaknya satu._

 _Benar-benar kucing yang manis, kami berdua sama-sama jatuh hati dengan makhluk ini._

Kuputuskan untuk mendaratkan kecupanku pada pipi _spotless_ milik suami tercintaku sepanjang masa. Terucap kata terimakasih secara lirih mengingat bahwa selama ini ia selalu menghangatkanku dengan aura musim panasnya.

Park Jimin adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegar, tetapi ketika bersamaku, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat manja dan kadang kelewat lembut. Lantaran itu, aku berjanji akan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupku untuk merawatnya. Menjadi angin musim gugur yang menguapkan peluh yang membuatnya gerah, sebagai balasan atas senyum cerah yang tak pernah absen di wajahnya setiap hari untukku.

Dan karena,―demi Tuhan― aku mencintai pria ini.

Jimin bergerak menarikku dalam peluknya, entah karena ia terbangun sebab kecupanku atau bergerak hanya karena ia memang terbiasa melakukan itu selama ia tidur. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku merasa sungguh nyaman dibuatnya, rasa kantukku jadi mulai menjalar kembali.


	5. Porn Movie

Chapter 5 - "Porn Movie"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Smut, Fluff(?) || NC-17 || 701 words

.

.

.

Ada saat-saat tertentu dimana Park Jimin menjadi jantan. Suamiku yang biasanya manja itu akan menjadi garang ketika kadar testoteronnya naik. Namun aku tidak selalu siap ketika hal itu datang, aku tidak bisa selalu sedia untuk menurunkan kembali hormonnya yang menggila itu. Mungkin karena faktor bulanan atau karena sedang kelelahan.

Seperti dua minggu lalu misalnya, sewaktu kelopak mataku memberat dan sama sekali tidak memiliki gairah yang sama dengan miliknya yang bergelora. Singkatnya, aku menolaknya karena letih, bahkan meski telah dipaksa pun.

Jimin tidak marah, ia bukan tipe pria yang mendadak berhenti mencintai istrinya hanya karena perkara seperti itu. Setiap pagi ia masih tersenyum padaku, memuji masakanku, atau menyanjung setiap pekerjaan rumah yang aku lakukan. Namun, sampai hari ini pun ia tidak pernah meminta lagi, tidak pernah menciumku, tidak juga memelukku ketika tidur.

Terasa seperti bukan Jimin, ia lebih seperti orang lain yang memojokkanku pada sudut keterasingan dalam rumah kami sendiri. Dan itu, sungguh, mengiritasiku.

Kemudian malam ini ia mengajakku menonton film dari DVD yang entah dimana ia beli. Bukan ranah baru bagi kami jika yang ia tontonkan padaku itu film laga, horor, atau romansa yang manis, tetapi sesuatu yang ia tunjukkan padaku kali ini adalah sesuatu yang 'biru'.

Kewarasanku masih eksis ketika aku mengatakan "Sayang, ini kan―", selanjutnya aku menelan ludah melihat apa yang dilakukan sepasang manusia dalam layar itu. Desahannya sialan.

Begini, aku merasa gengsi jika harus merayunya duluan. Bertahun-tahun usia pernikahan kami, selama itu pula aku hanya menunggu dirayu, mungkin dua sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu. Tapi ini sudah dua minggu kami tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang berarti. Jadi wajar saja bukan, jika wajahku memanas? Dan berair.

"Jimin-ah,"

Sedangkan Jimin tidak menggubrisku, pandangannya tak lepas dari film itu. Puluhan menit aku dibiarkannya bertarung dengan esterogenku sendiri. Padahal aku tahu ia juga menginginkannya, aku tahu dibalik bantal sofa yang ia pangku itu ada sesuatu yang menantang dirinya. Kalau dia mau, kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih? Apa-apaan film porno ini.

Aku menarik-narik kausnya, agar ia menoleh padaku. Meminta, atau memohon lebih tepatnya ketika irisnya bergerak ke arahku, "Cium aku."

Ia menciumku sepersekian detik.  
Hanya sepersekian detik! Di pipi pula!

"Bukan disitu," kataku, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibir, "Di sini."

Jimin menciumku di tempat yang kutunjukkan.  
Lagi, hanya sepersekian detik!

Aku dipermainkan. Tidak mungkin jika ia tidak peka dengan apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Meski ia berdalih tidak peduli dengan meluruskan kembali tatapannya pada dua manusia tanpa busana di sana, tapi senyum yang tidak mampu ia tahan secara total itu adalah indikasi bahwa ia sengaja membuatku jengah. Apa aku harus... tidak, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk merayu dan mengemis pada suamiku sendiri.

"Park Jimin," menarik kausnya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Harusnya ia sudah tahu, pertanyaan yang tidak perlu timbul sebenarnya. "Jika ada, katakan saja, sayangku."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikapnya. Ditambah lagi apa yang sedang kami tonton itu... suaranya juga... rasanya udara yang memanas bahkan di malam hari pada pertengahan musim gugur ini membuat keangkuhanku hampir runtuh, aku betul-betul membutuhkan suamiku saat ini.

"Seks."

Dalam tiga sekon, DVD player mati dan aku sudah ada pada gendongannya. "Kenapa kamu jadi responsif sekali setelah aku mengatakannya?"

"Kalau istriku sudah meminta, bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya?" sekelumit sindiran tersirat kutangkap pada intonasinya, mengingat ia berubah hingga melakukan ini setelah kutolak.

Aku mengerti sekarang, ia memancingku untuk berinisiatif dalam hal ini. Ia hanya menunggu satu kata itu saja muncul bersama uap napasku, kemudian ia menyerahkan dirinya padaku, memberikan apa yang ku mau setelah ia tutup rapat-rapat pintu kamar kami. Cintanya menjalariku, seperti suntikan narkotik pada raga yang diserang candu.

"Hatiku tidak meradang ketika kamu menolakku. Tapi aku melakukan ini agar gengsimu pudar. Jika kamu sedang menginginkanku, jangan pernah lagi ragu untuk mengatakannya," ucapnya, "Aku ini suamimu."

Ciumannya masih hangat, meneguk setiap tetes saliva yang berhasil lidahku raih dari dalam mulutnya menciptakan lenguhan dari dua pita suara yang berbeda bersahutan dalam ruangan ini. Suamiku telah kembali.

Ini yang kumaksud, Jimin yang biasanya manja selayaknya kucing berubah menjadi harimau pada momen seperti ini. Sedangkan aku seperti rusa yang menawarkan diri untuk dijadikan santapannya, hanya saja bedanya rusa ini menikmati setiap sentuhan dan gigitan sang predator.

Bukan hanya tubuh, jiwa kami juga menyatu. Asmaranya lebih lebat dari keringat panas yang membanjir.

Surga.


	6. Fight

Chapter 6 - "Fight"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Conflict, Fluff(?) || G || 695 words

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunga adalah hal selain kucing yang sama-sama kami sukai. Jika seseorang datang bertamu, begitu melewati pagar tatapannya pasti akan serta-merta tertuju pada rumah kaca yang berisikan beberapa macam flora penuh warna alih-alih rumah utama pada sisi kirinya. Park Jimin bekerja mulai pagi hingga sore, sebab itu aku yang lebih sering merawat apa-apa yang tumbuh disana.

Ruang itu indah, sangat cantik, bisa dikatakan sempurna jika saja tidak ada berderet-deret pot yang kini tampak usang dengan mawar―yang sebelumnya berwarna merah darah―kering kecoklatan. Aku tidak menyadari ini kemarin atau pagi tadi karena Jimin yang terakhir kali mengurus semua di hari liburnya. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain meracau 'Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menangis' mendapati keelokan taman kecil itu kacau sore lalu.

"Sudah kubilang kamu hanya perlu menyemprot," omelku, masih terguncang rasanya setelah mendengar penjelasan tentangnya yang ternyata telah menambahi dosis insektisida lima kali lebih besar dari perbandingan aslinya. Padahal aku telah mengatakan bahwa yang dalam botol itu sudah aku campur dengan konsentrasi yang tepat.

"Memangnya kamu yakin saat itu aku dengar?" Jimin membela diri secara retoris.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak yakin atas itu, tetapi, "Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas dan cukup lantang. Kupikir kau pasti mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana jika kubilang tidak?"

Aku hampir saja membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tetapi belum sempat getaran suaraku terlepas ia sudah menimpali; "Ah ya, dengar ataupun tidak, yang salah pasti masih aku, kan? Aku mengerti. Ya," mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan berseloroh dalam nada yang dingin sekali.

Siapapun tahu bahwa kendati secara harfiah ia menunjuk ujung panah tersangka pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia masih enggan mengakui. Semacam terpaksa menyembunyikan kata 'disalahkan' dalam kata 'salah' pada kalimatnya.

"Kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi?" balasku nyaris tanpa volume, tapi cukup nyaring untuk melesap dalam pendengarannya. Dan menampar harga dirinya, mungkin.

"IYA. TENTU SAJA AKU YANG SALAH. Jika kamu sendiri tidak meninggalkanku menangani hama sendiri hanya karena sibuk dengan mesin ketik komputer atau apalah itu."

"PARK JIMIN, AKU DIKEJAR DEADLINE!"

"DEADLINE? Oh, maksudmu memperbaharui blog yang tidak penting itu."

Bagaimana mungkin aku mengklasifikasikan sesuatu sebagai hal yang mendesak hingga aku minta ia mewakilkan perkerjaanku jika sesuatu tersebut hanya aktifitas 'memperbaharui blog yang tidak penting'? Aku sungguh ingin membantah argumen asalnya, tapi agaknya akan kesulitan sekali untuk membuatnya benar-benar mengerti.

"Kamu sendiri juga suka melakukan hal yang tidak penting, bodoh."

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI." Orang ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"APA KAMU PIKIR MENGHABISKAN BANYAK WAKTU UNTUK BERFOTO SELFIE ITU PENTING? Kamu ini seorang pria, suamiku, terobsesi dengan eyeliner SUNGGUH TIDAK ETIS! AKU TAHU KAMU TAMPAN, KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENJADI FOTO MODEL SAJA?"

"Eh?"

Foto model, aku bilang begitu.

Eh?

Kami jadi saling terdiam. Kami ... bukannya sedang bertengkar? Mengapa aku malah memujinya tampan seperti foto model? Terbiasa mengatakan hal yang manis tentangnya membuatku tidak ahli dalam beradu mulut. Otot wajah Jimin menjadi tenang, sedikit tersipu tapi jelas ia juga sedang canggung.

"A-Aku tidak setampan itu, kok. Lagi pula, APA KAMU RELA KETAMPANAN SUAMIMU DINIKMATI BANYAK ORANG? Dasar jago masak!"

J-Jago masak?  
"Meskipun begitu kan tetap saja yang memilikimu hanya aku, jago olah raga!"

"Aku cuma ingin dibilang tampan oleh istriku, cantik!"

"Dasar seksi."

"Kamu imut."

"Keren."

"Manis."

Sebentar...  
Ini apa?  
Mengapa percekcokan malah berakhir dengan saling memuji? Sama sekali tidak ada ngeri-ngerinya. Aku dan Jimin saling bertemu tatap mata, kurasa aku dapat membaca apa yang ia pikirkan; hentikan ini, sayang. Aku ingin menangis, kali ini bukan karena mawar yang mati, tapi karena sesungguhnya aku sendiri pun tidak tahan jika harus berselisih dengan suamiku sendiri.

"Park Jimin, aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Kamu pikir aku bisa?"

Tidak tahan menahan air mata ketika aku menghambur ke dalam peluknya. Pertengkaran adalah hal yang jarang terjadi diantara kami, sehingga sakit sekali rasanya ketika saling berbicara dalam pekikan penuh amarah dengannya. "Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menumpahkan semua kesalahan padamu."

Dibalasnya pelukanku hangat. "Tidak, ini salahku yang kurang memperhatikanmu saat itu. Aku yang harus meminta maaf," Jimin mengelus punggungku. "Kita akan membeli bibit baru nanti, aku janji akan membantu merawatnya dengan baik."

Kueratkan rengkuhan lenganku, menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada miliknya. Terdiam beberapa detik dengan posisi ini, aku sungguh tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari pria ini, baik raga maupun jiwa. "Kamu tahu aku mencintamu, kan?"

Jimin mengecup kepalaku lembut, "Ya," jawabnya, "Selama kamu juga tahu bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu."


	7. Messenger

Chapter 7 - "Messenger"

|| Marriage-life, Fluff || G || 303 words ||

.

.

.

Tidak seperti arus angin yang terarah bersama bergumpal-gumpal awan putih yang digandengnya, atau sekelompok burung yang memiliki tujuan dalam misi migrasi musiman mereka, aku seorang diri di rumah merasa ling-lung, tidak ada sesuatu menarik yang dapat kulakukan. Ini masih pukul dua belas siang, bahkan belum saatnya Jiko, anak pertama kami pulang sekolah.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, tahu-tahu sekarang aku merindukan Park Jimin. Petang hari dimana ia pulang masih lama, padahal aku sudah ingin berdekapan dengannya seperti kedua jarum penunjuk waktu yang tampak mengejekku di balik papan kaca jam dinding itu. Jimin semakin tampan belakangan ini, meski sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah wajahnya yang memang semakin bersinar atau hanya aku yang semakin mencintainya.

Aku penasaran akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya kini. Seingatku tengah hari adalah jam istirahat, mungkin kini sedang memakan bekalnya? Atau masih berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, mengingat suamiku itu adalah seorang pekerja keras. Dia memikirkan istrinya, tidak, ya? Ah sungguh, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang.

Berguling di atas tempat tidur dengan senyum yang tidak dapat kukendalikan selama memikirkannya. Kuabaikan suara berdetik dari jam sialan yang lambat itu, semakin lama aku semakin larut oleh anganku tentang dirinya yang terlalu manis, dan sialnya semakin lama akupun semakin merindukan Jimin.

Sebagai penyelesaian masalah, aku meraih ponsel lalu menarikan jariku menciptakan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kata, merangkai kata yang membentuk beberapa kalimat hingga terciptalah pesan pendek yang siap aku kirimkan untuk pria bersemangat itu.

"Suamiku tampan. Suamiku tampan. Chuchuchuchu aku mencintaimu. Cepatlah pulang "

Jimin tidak sedang sibuk. Aku tahu itu karena aku sudah mendapat balasan darinya dua menit setelah pesanku diterima oleh ponselnya.

"Jangan membuatku dikatai gila oleh teman-teman kerjaku karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri di tempat umum. Awas kamu, ya!"

Hanya berjeda gelakku, ponselku sudah berbunyi kembali. Balasan kedua?  
"Aku juga. Mengapa aku sudah merindukanmu padahal baru tadi pagi kita bertemu? Akan kucium kamu jika aku pulang nanti! "

***

A/N  
Minta LineID atau pin BBM suami kamu ini dong _ /


	8. Pouring Rain

Chapter 8 - "Puoring Rain"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Fluff || G || 491 words  
***

"Jimin, kita ini sudah menjadi orang tua yang telah memiliki satu anak," tolakku, sekaligus berhasil menyuarakan maksud yang sebenarnya.

Lenganku ditarik kuat-kuat olehnya, kuat-kuat pula aku menahan agar tubuhku tidak bergerak terbawa tarikannya. Jutaan tetes air dari awan kelabu di luar adalah pemrakasa yang membuat suatu ide untuk bermain hujan-hujanan tercetus dalam kepala Park Jimin. Kami bukan lagi bocah labil, ini tidak lagi wajar dilakukan oleh kami, sebab itu aku menolak. Tapi Jimin memaksa.

"Jiko kan sedang di rumah neneknya, dia tidak disini, sayang. Jadi anggap saja kita masih pasangan remaja belasan tahun," ujarnya ringan seraya melakukan sentakan kekuatan sehingga ia sukses membawaku keluar melampaui kusen pintu belakang.

Aroma basah yang terpadu dari tanah dan hujan nan menguap menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumanku melalui kedua lubang hidung, segar dan penuh tawaran kesenangan. Hawa sejuk dengan angin ringan yang menjadikan garis turunnya setiap titik air tidak tegak lurus. Segalanya tampak kabur, terhalang warnanya oleh ribuan garis itu di udara. Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin terbalut sepenuhnya oleh semua itu, aku ingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku dari ujung ke ujung dengan rerintik itu.

Jimin tersenyum saat menoleh ke arahku, tampak lega merasakan tanganku yang mulai melemas dan menurut pada ajakannya. Tanpa sedikitpun ragu ia mengundang diriku untuk ikut serta melesak di antara cipratan yang ada, menyatu dengan hujan. Ia mengajakku berlarian bersama rambut yang basah, mengabaikan pakaian yang terasa memberat akibat menyerapnya air pada serat-seratnya.

Hujan tidak selalu berarti melankoli. Jikalau memang ini adalah air mata langit, seperti yang mereka bilang, bukankah tidak mustahil jika ini adalah air mata bahagia? Bukan kegundahan bukan kemuraman, hanya sepasang senyuman dengan selipan gelak renyah. Bahagia itu sederhana, ketika tubuh mulai kedinginan, suami yang dicintai mendekap dalam rengkuhan lengannya yang hangat.

Masih kuyup di bawah siraman mendung, kudengarkan dengan seksama, degub jantung di dadanya. Ini adalah tempatku, Jimin tempatku bernaung, sebuah hati dimana aku dapat membagikan apapun. Tidak peduli seberapa dingin natur yang mencoba membekukanku, dalam pelukan Jimin aku masih merasa hangat, setidaknya jiwaku yang merasakan kehangatan itu, karena pada dasarnya dialah tempatku berlindung dari apapun.

Benakku mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang hanya pernah satu kali terjadi, namun takkan bisa kulupa hingga hidupku berakhir. Ketika itu aku juga dipeluknya di bawah turunnya hujan, mengutarakan serangkai kata terindah yang pernah kudengar darinya, kata hatinya.

"Menikahlah denganku," ...

...cetus Jimin tiba-tiba.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Jadi kamu juga sedang teringat itu?"

Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya, agar kami dapat saling bertatap muka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, aku juga sempat melihat air terus menetes pada ujung dagunya, hingga akhirnya aku terjebak pada tatapan maniknya. Pandangan itu menembus mataku, mendobrak setiap gerbang penghalang menuju hati terdalam dimana jiwaku bersembunyi menanti kedatangannya. Persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan kala itu. "Masih ingat kelanjutannya?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Park Jimin?"

***

Menikahlah denganku  
Aku mencintaimu  
Mendambakanmu lebih sekadar nafsu  
Aku menginginkanmu, untuk tetap di sisiku  
Hingga terhenti respirasku, pun detak di dada kiriku  
Hingga tak lagi mampu kulawan gerak menutup pada kedua mataku  
Hingga tamat jiwaku, aku hanya ingin bersamamu

~Fin


	9. medicine

Chapter 9 - "Medicine"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Fluff || R || 741 words

.

.

.

Separas wajah itu telah kehilangan rona cerianya, tergantikan oleh pias pucat yang terpoles alami tanpa bedak maupun talek. Hemoglobin di balik kulitnya enyah dalam kadar yang tidak sedikit, lepas tanggung jawab akan perannya dalam memberi corak merah jambu pada kedua pipi yang biasanya menggembung terdorong oleh sudut-sudut bibir yang tersenyum. Park Jimin sedang sakit, lunglai tak kuasa oleh serangan demam akibat hujan-hujanan hari lalu.

Selimut kini membalut hampir seluruh badannya, berkolaborasi dengan jaket tebal yang sudah ia kenakan sejak semalam. Jimin bahkan hanya sedikit makan, bukan tidak mau, tapi memang tidak bisa. Istri lain mungkin akan memaksa habis-habisan suaminya yang sakit untuk makan, tapi versiku dengan Jimin adalah kebalikannya.

"Aku harus menghabiskan masakan istriku," itu yang ia katakan tatkala sarapannya pagi tadi tersisa setengah porsi, mengerasi dirinya sendiri kendati pencernaannya menolak setiap suap yang ia telan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin mual, karena itu aku menghentikan acara makan paginya. Kejadian itu terulang pada acara makan siang.

Aku ikut terbaring di sisinya, tanganku digenggam erat-erat, layaknya sebuah gembok yang menahanku untuk kabur kemanapun. Jimin melarangku pergi, bahkan tampak enggan hanya untuk melepasku ke toilet. Dia membuatku khawatir, kini dahinya pun masih terasa panas ketika kusibak rambutnya ke belakang. Mengapa parasetamol yang kuberikan padanya tidak bekerja?

Kupeluk Jimin erat, "Cepatlah sembuh," aku meyuarakan doaku.

Jimin membelai pipiku, menarik kepalaku mendekat dengan wajahnya sehingga aku tahu bahwa ia akan menciumku. Kupejamkan mata untuk menerima sentuhan bibirnya, aku selalu siap untuk ini. Namun hingga beberapa detik kelopak mataku tertutup, ciuman itu masih tak sampai. "Sebaiknya tidak," katanya saat aku penghilatanku membuka, "Aku takut virus flunya tertular padamu."

Tersenyum mafhum menanggapinya. Suamiku selalu begitu , ia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya menyandang lara seperti yang ia derita. Netraku beralih pada jendela, gurat jingga milik senja tidak bersinar. Kelebat mendung menjadi aras yang membuat sore ini berwarna kelabu, lalu kulihat rerintik hujan mengecupi tanah lagi. Jimin menggigil, mengundangku untuk memberi rengkuhan supaya ia dapat terlelap.

Tapi tidurnya tidak nyenyak, ia harus berkali-kali terbangun lantaran rasa sakit di kepalanya. Melodi yang hujan lagukan hingga gelap menjelma pun tak dapat banyak membantu. Aku mulai takut sekarang. Entah apa ini berlebihan, tapi tiba-tiba terlintas pada benakku tentang sesuatu yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa begini, aku tidak mau kehilangan Jimin.

Ia menatapku yang tengah kalut dengan manik berlapis cairan sebening kaca. Jimin mengerutkan kening, bertanya dalam geming tentang apa gerangan yang membuatku menangis. Kemudian ia membuat kesimpulan yang berujung pada sebuah ungkapan; "Maaf, aku merepotkanmu hari ini."

Kutenggelamkan mukaku pada dadanya, "Bukan begitu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kamu tahu?"

Dibelainya rambutku, "Aku hanya demam, sayang," katanya dengan suara parau akibat dahak yang bertengger menjemukan pada tenggorokkannya.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, membuat kami saling bertemu pandang sejenak sebelum mengecup bibirnya. Bebanku sedikit hilang ketika kutahu ia membalas ciumanku alih-alih menolaknya. "Kamu akan tertular," vonis Jimin setelahnya.

"Virus yang bahkan hanya akan terlihat dengan menggunakan mikroskop tidak berhak melarangku untuk mencium suamiku."

Jimin tertawa "Kamu ini," kemudian mendorong bagian belakang kepalaku sehingga ia dapat menciumku lagi, dan lebih dalam. Melumat bibirku dengan mata terpejam, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mendekap lingkar bahuku kuat-kuat. Dengan ini aku mulai paham bahwa sesungguhnya ia menginginkan ini sedari tadi, hanya saja ia terus menahan sebab tak bisa mengabaikan virus sialan itu. Tapi kini, bersamaan dengan setiap hisapannya, aku tahu bahwa presensikulah yang ia butuhkan lebih dari apapun.

Aku turut memejamkan mata, hanya menikmati mulut dan salivanya yang panas. Persetan dengan flu atau apa, kenapa kami tidak saling menenangkan seperti ini sejak awal? Kekhawatiranku sirna banyak, menyadari lidahnya masih bisa meliuk dengan manis dan penuh gairah seperti ini. Jimin akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu.

Tautan bibir kami berpisah, kemudian saling memandang, lagi. Bibir itu akhirnya merona merah setelah tampil dengan warna pucat seharian. "Park Jimin," panggilku

"Hm?"

"Kamu cinta aku, tidak?"

"Pertanyaanmu ini rasanya sama saja dengan; 'air itu basah, tidak?'―tentu saja ,iya."

Aku mengerling nakal, "Kudengar, bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai bisa menjadi obat terbaik." Kubenamkan hidung serta mulutku pada ceruk lehernya, membuat kecupan basah disana, menggodanya.

"Obat yang sempurna," komentarnya seraya menyentuh lekuk-lekuk lunak pada tubuhku. Pertama kali nampak semangat terhitung sejak pagi tadi.

"Sssst," Aku naik ke atas tubuhnya, memposisikan diri sehingga kami bertumpuk dan ia ada di bawahku. "Kamu sedang sakit, jadi diamlah, jangan banyak bergerak. Biar aku yang melakukannya," ujarku, membuat Jimin tergemap takjub, dan semakin bersemangat.

***

"Selamat pagi, sayang! Aku sudah sembuh, aku akan bekerja hari ini. Terima kasih sudah merawa―"

Hatcih!

Sejenak hening.

"... Sepertinya, mau ataupun tidak, kamu memang harus tertular."

~fin


	10. Pizza

Chapter 10 - "Pizza"

BTS Jimin X Reader || Marriage-life, Fluff || R || 405 words

.

.

.

"Blog lagi?"

Park Jimin muncul bersama sekotak pizza yang baru saja datang setelah dipesannya. Pria itu kini mengistirahatkan pinggulnya di atas sofa, turut duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Tidak kujawab pertanyaannya, karena kuyakin ia sudah tak butuh lagi begitu pandangannya tertuju pada layar komputer portabel di atas pahaku seraya mengecap potongan pizza pertamanya.

Seperti babi, dia banyak makan belakangan ini. Tidak apa-apa, sebab akan lebih mengkhawatirkan jika dirinya tidak selera makan. Tidak masalah jika dia berubah menjadi gendut, aku mencintainya, dan perasaan yang telah tercetak permanen dalam dadaku itu takkan luntur begitu saja hanya karena biku-biku ototnya memudar. Di mataku ia akan tetap tampan melebihi pangeran dalam dongeng sekalipun.

Kulengokkan kepalaku padanya, masih bersantai pada bahuku dengan mulut yang penuh, dia membalas tatapanku, tampak bahagia dengan makanannya. Seusai itu aku kembali membuat keributan kecil dengan jariku yang bergerak diatas papan tombol. Ada beberapa artikel yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini.

"Terpujilah tuan yang menemukan cara pembuatan pizza dulu," ujarnya. "Ini hanya roti, bukan? Hanya saja diberi sedikit daging dan saus, mengapa bisa lezat begini? Aku sungguh jatuh cinta. Aku sangat menyukai pizza. Pizza, apa kau ini datang dari surga?"

Apa-apaan babi ini sekarang? Mencerocos tiada henti menyanjung makanan. Membuatku cemburu saja. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti membicarakan pizza dan makanan lainnya selama itu, berisik dan agak menganggu rasanya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali aku melakukan kesalahan dalam mengetik akibat celoteh tak berujungnya.

"Kamu mau potongan terakhir pizzaku? Ini enak, cobalah," Jimin mencoba menjejalkan makanannya pada mulutku, sedangkan aku meminggirkan kepala untuk menolaknya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Yesss, terima kasih, Tuhan," syukurnya yang kemudian melahap makanan itu sendiri, terlihat begitu gembira karena tak perlu berbagi pizza tercintanya padaku.

Aku menepuk dahi, "Kalau kamu masih mau, kenapa ditawarkan kepadaku?"

Jimin mengecap lebih cepat, buru-buru melembutkan apa yang ada dalam rongga mulutnya agar dapat segera ditelan dan dapat segera bercakap. "Karena aku menyukaimu lebih dari pizza."

...menjadi hening.  
Tapi aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku. "Apaan, sih."

Melihat aku yang jadi malu Jimin tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa, dia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tidak sadar bahwa kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu terkesan gombal romantis hingga membuat ratusan kupu-kupu dalam perut istrinya menggila. Jimin merangkulku, menggelitik daguku dengan gemas. "Apanya, sayang? Kenapa kenapa kenapa?"

Masih dengan senyum yang gagal kutahan, pun rona merah yang tak dapat kukendalikan, aku meletakkan laptop di atas meja sehingga aku dapat membalas gelitikannya. Menggelitik perutnya, ingin membuat pria menyebalkan ini kegelian sampai mati.

Sial, artikelku terbengkalai.

~fin


	11. Purpose

Chapter 11 - "Purpose"

BTS Jimin X Reader || fluffy!Marriage-life || G || 441 words

"Boleh, tidak, jika aku mengurangi uang belanja bulan ini?"

Park Jimin berceletuk di tengah acara sarapan kami pagi tadi. Hanya untuk bulan ini saja, katanya. Sudah menjadi tendensi bagi pria ini mengatakan itu tiap kali menginginkan sesuatu untuk dibeli dengan gajinya, dan aku tidak akan berkata tidak, selain karena selalu ada sisa dari bulan sebelumnya, toh yang bekerja juga dia. Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak menjelaskan ingin membeli apa, ia menggaruk kepala canggung ketika kutanya.

Kalender harian menampilkan tanggal dimana Jimin akan menerima hasil dari keringatnya, harusnya ia akan mampir untuk membeli apa yang ia inginkan dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi aku menunggu dengan penasaran. Ia bilang harganya sedikit mahal, lalu ia memintaku berjanji agar tidak marah sebab menurutnya ini bukan sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak, semata-mata mengikuti keinginan belaka. Memangnya benda seperti apa itu?

Ketika Jimin sampai di rumah pada akhirnya, ia tidak hanya membawa satu bingkisan, ada tiga, empat dengan tas kerjanya. Mengapa ia jadi tampak seperti nyonya-nyonya yang hobi belanja? -_-

"Aku membelikanmu pakaian rajut yang hangat, lho, sayang," ia menyodorkan satu bingkisan untukku. "Aku juga membeli sepatu olah raga untuk Jiko, tolong berikan padanya kalau dia sudah pulang dari bimbingan nanti," disodorkannya lagi satu bingkisan yang lain.

"Untukmu? Kamu beli apa?"

Lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung, tidak jelas. Kemudian ia berpamitan mandi tanpa memberiku jawaban apa-apa untuk pertanyaan yang merupakan sebuah pengulangan dari yang sudah kulontarkan saat pagi. Lantaran rasa penasaran yang terus mengiritasiku, lantas aku beranjak menuju kamar, Jimin membawa satu bingkisan terakhir ke sana. Namun aku tidak menemukannya, diketahui ternyata dia membawanya ke kamar mandi. Privasi yang ketat sekali rupanya.

"Sayang! Taraaa," Jimin muncul dua puluh menit pasca aku memasuki kamar dengan kostum– astaga.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Memangnya ini halloween atau apa? Suamiku mengenakan kemeja dalaman putih, dasi hitam, dan... seragam militer? berwarna putih serta dilengkapi dengan beberapa lencana. Jadi ini yang ia beli? Dia terlihat tampan, sangat tampan dan gagah. Tapi sungguh, ini UNTUK APAAA?

"Jangan menatapku begitu," Jimin berbicara, "Kamu sudah janji untuk tidak marah."

"Iya iya, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu saja, tampan."

Jimin tersipu, "Benar aku tampan? Aku keren, kan? Peluk aku, peluk aku!" katanya seraya berjingkat mendekat sambil merentangkan kedua tangan yang bagaikan gerbang terbuka bagiku untuk mendekap dadanya. Bagaimana bisa priaku seimut ini...

"Apa tujuanmu mengenakan seragam polisi seperti ini, Jimin-ah?"

"Bukan polisi! Ini nahkoda, sayang. Kapten bahtera! Ya sebenarnya aku lebih menginginkan kostum polisi, sih, mengingat kamu selalu menggilai tokoh polisi dalam drama, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku memilih ini, agar sesekali aku terlihat tampan dan keren."

"Oke, jadi kalau kamu tampan dan keren, kamu mau apa?"

Dia melepas pelukan kami, meremas bahuku dan menatapku bersama senyuman malu-malunya. "Membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku."

-_- 3


End file.
